Love Goes Deeper Than Surface
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Whoever say looks matter is wrong when a unlikely person somehow stumble in and manage to catch some people's eyes in many ways...And it's Quasimodo! Watch on as he slowly come out of his shell and become more comfortable with himself with his new friends' help...And try his best with some certain group! (Take place in modern time/high school life)


**I present you one of the latest story,** **Love Goes Deeper Than Surface! A Hunchback of Notre Dame x X-over fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

 **Quasimodo is actually one of my favorite characters since my childhood (In top five) and you have no idea how bummer it is to see him not getting the girl in the end…Sequel does not count. Also I notice that there are not a lot of stories with this guy with any girls so…Yeah…**

 **In this story, Quasimodo is the unlikely character that gets harem/multi-pairing! Why? Just because! It take place in modern time and most characters will be more modernize, he's teenager (16 as in cannon…I think) and of course, there are going to be crossover with movies, shows…Maybe I'll threw few manga, games and etc in it…Just because!**

 **Very short chapter because it's prologue and a intro. EDITED: Also very old story that was written long time ago.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

It was a clear afternoon when a old focus car pull up next to curb in front of a two-floor house in suburbs, following by a large moving truck, and a family of three get out. "Ah, here we are." A Chinese man with goatee in casual clothing grinned with hands on his hip before he turn to teenager girl, "What do you think of this place, Mulan?"

"It looks alright, I guess." Mulan glanced around, she wear a black hoodie with red Chinese dragon and grey cargo pant over white sneakers.

"Zhou, I'm going over there and tell the movers where to put the stuff." A chubby Chinese woman called out to him with a smile.

"Wait for me, Li." Zhou hobbled over to his wife with cane.

"I'm going to claim my room!" Mulan called over her shoulder as she walk up to the house with a luggage, unlocking the front door then walk in, leaving the door open for the movers, and she head up to the second floor. There are four doors in hallway and she walk to the last door on the right side, step in to see a bare bedroom with window to backyard. The Chinese teenager lift the window up then poke her head out to look down at the backyard then to rainwater drainage next to her window, "Perfect!" She dropped her luggage on floor then leaves the room to let her parents that she chose her room and help moving boxes in.

* * *

"I'm going out for a walk." The teenager girl spoke loudly at the front door a few hours after unpacking.

"Be back before it get dark!" Li's voice called back.

"I will!" Mulan walked outside to the sideway before she suddenly hear a voice from across the street.

"Hi, are you the new neighbor that just moved in?" The Chinese girl turned around to see a teenager girl with long brown hair in braid, wearing blue-and-white shirt with jean and pair of yellow flats, as she walk across the street with a wave and smile.

"Yeah, you live around here?" Mulan asked her, nodding once.

"Yup, my house is in front of yours." The girl pointed at the house across the street, "I'm Belle, nice to meet you."

"Mulan." The Chinese girl said, "You too." She took a look around, "So…Um…Can I ask you to show me around? If it's not too much for you."

"Sure, I'd love to." Belle smiled kindly, "Where do you want to check first? Stores? Library?"

"Well, I want to know where the bus stop is." Mulan hummed as they start to walk together down the sidewalk, "One that can take me to Disney High School and back."

"Oh, I go to Disney High School!" The brunette's eyes lit up, "What grade? I'm junior."

"Sophomore." The Asian girl answered, "How long does it usually to get there and back?"

"Well, about thirty to forty minutes or so." Belle tapped her chin in deep thought, "You have to take A-113, it'll take four stops until you get there…That's if you don't take the school bus." She jabbed her thumb at yellow worn-out sign with bus symbol on other side of the street, "Sometime the school bus won't show up in time."

"Oh, man." Mulan groaned, "I seriously can't wait until I get my driving permit."

"You're not the only one." The brunette giggled, "Some of my friends said the same thing when they found out about this tidbit."

"Mm." The Chinese girl rolled her eyes until she notice something from the corner of her eyes and she turn her head up to common two-floor house to see a gap space in blinders from a window as if someone was peeking out. She raised her eyebrow with a odd look.

"What are you looking at?" Belle noticed that the young teenager stopped walk then she look up to see the window, "Oh! Hey, Q…" She waved at it cheerily before the blinder snapped closed with a flutter as a sigh escapes her lip, "…Well, bye. I'll stop by later."

"You know someone live here?" Mulan asked her, "And why is this person spying on us instead of…I don't know, maybe come out and say hello or something."

"Yeah, I do." Belle walked away with her, "The person who was peeking on us is my childhood friend, Quasimodo, and he live with his uncle Clopin. The reason why he don't come out is because he's shy and very sensitive about…His appearance."

"Not enough buff or overweight?" The Chinese girl guessed, earn an headshake from the brunette.

"No…Um…He was born with several defects." Belle replied, "He have a severe hunchback, a large wart over his left eye that make him half-blind and deformed nose. He's also hard of hearing in one ear and has a club foot so he use clutch. Because of that, he was made fun of when we were little and treats him like some freak or monster when they barely know anything about him like his gold heart and love for wood sculpting."

"…Oh, that sucks…" Mulan said unsurely, she don't know how to respond to that. "Um, does he go to our school too?"

"Yeah, but he hide himself almost all the time and you can only see him in the back of classroom, out of sight." Belle sighed, "He hides so really good that some people think he's a ghost. I think you may see him most of time because he's also sophomore. If you see him, I hope you can try and become his friend. He's really nice and sweet guy."

"Um, I'll try." The Chinese girl shrugged her shoulders, "But I make no promise if it don't work out, you know what I mean?"

"I understand." Belle nodded before she clapped her hands together, "So where to next?"

"Grocery store and some place where you can kick back." Mulan said as they wander around for a while.

* * *

In a low-dim room, a young teenager boy looms over the table with few wooden figures and buildings as he craves a wooden block in his large hands. "I think someone just moved in few houses down the street." He said to three small gargoyles in his room, "She seems to be nice."

"Maybe she'll be your new friend!" A chubby gargoyle suddenly hopped up as if it come to alive like magic, "Is she a good looking?"

"Hugo!" A short elderly gargoyle suddenly smacks the back of Hugo's head, "Really?"

"Ow, Laverne, that hurt!" Hugo rubbed the back of his head with a whine.

"I suggest you to take some caution, Quasimodo." The tall bulky gargoyle hop over to the teenage boy, "She may look nice but can be cruel. Remember what happened between you and some people last time?"

"Don't worry, Victor, I'll be careful." Quasimodo peek out under his messy brown hair.

"Good, if it gets bad, go to Belle." Victor nodded, "She always help you out and get you through it if it happen again."

"And don't forget Uncle Clopin." Laverne lifted her index finger up.

"I rather him not to go to this jester." The bulky figure scoffed, "He joke too much and sometime they can be so insensitive. It's like talking to Hugo."

"…Hey!" The chubby figure jumped on Victor after few minutes until he got it and they start to fight each other.

"G-Guys, can we please not fight!" Quasimodo quickly scoops all of his models up in case if the brawling gargoyles hit the table and the figures didn't listen to him. "Oh, not again! It's Saturday!"

* * *

 **And that end the prologue of LGDTS! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Again, it's a short chapter because it's prologue and a short intro to show some changes/difference.**

 **So we just saw first three characters and how they change a bit in this story to fit the modern time. But at same time, we can see that there are some magic or crazy stuff happening like living Gargoyles!**

 **The school is coming around, what will we see? Who will show up? Any cameos? What will the school life be like for the new girl and will we know what it's like for Quasimodo? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be burned to crisps.**


End file.
